Various types of connectors are presently available. However, many of these connectors are difficult to manufacture, can be used only with tubing or conduits and have complicated male inserts and/or female receptors. Also, some connectors have separate dust caps which increase the complexity and expense associated with the apparatus. Many of the connectors rely on spring wire, sheet metal or plastic retainers that secure tubing by the action of longitudinal compression or shear. The ultimate strength of the connection is therefore dependant upon the resistance of the projections to buckling or the shear strength of the material and the number of projections used. The physical size of the connection, the physical properties of the materials used and the design of the retainer tend to limit the loads that can be applied to the connections. Also, many of the connectors presently available do not allow for the assembler to determine through audible, tactile and visual means that the connection has been securely made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,787 (issued on Mar. 23, 1993) discloses a male conduit with an annular bead, a female housing and a second "female" conduit. The female conduit may include a horse-shoe shaped clip which is inserted into the female housing using a specific tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,497 (issued on Jul. 22, 1986) also discloses various connecting assemblies which involve a male conduit with an annular bead which passes through a clip into a female housing, but this design is limited to inserts of circular cross section. These designs are complicated and expensive to manufacture and do not prevent debris from collecting around the clip and the spacing around the entry of the male conduit into the female conduit. Also, the strength of the clip is dependant on the internal member's resistance to buckling wherein the structural members of the clip are in compression along the clip's longitudinal access.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,297 (issued on Jul. 23, 1996) discloses a complicated assembly to join conduits consisting of a male conduit with two annular beads which is surrounded by a sleeve with a clip on the second bead. An optional plug or dust boot may be inserted into the opening of the female housing to prevent contamination. This assembly, however, is very complicated and involves expensive tooling.
There is a need for a simple retainer which has quick connect and disconnect capabilities to connect two components which functions both as a retainer and a functional or aesthetic dust cap. There is also a need for a retainer which utilizes the compressive resistance of the material of the retainer instead of the shear or compression modes available in the prior art. There is also a need for a retainer which allows for the assembler to determine, through audible, tactile and visual stimuli, that the connection has been made.